Mr and Mrs Bass
by MackayFire
Summary: TVSHOW BASED. Title pretty much says it all. It's just a cute little one shot of Chuck and Blair on their honeymoon.


Disclaimer: Only this story is mine, not Gossip girl (I wish) or Blair or Chuck (a girl can dream)

Author's note: I can't stop writing Blair/Chuck it's like some crazy sickness but it makes me happy and I hope it makes my readers happy too. Any reviews are goodness itself!

* * *

"I can't believe this. I have a private jet and own two hotels in Europe yet here I am slumming it and feeling decidedly unsanitary."

Blair laughed.

"Stop complaining or I'll divorce you."

"It's a tough choice, be a divorcee living the life of luxury or remain a married man at twenty three doing his own washing next to stoners and rapists."

"Please they're are not rapists just because they don't shave and don't own any labels."

Chuck groaned but didn't bother to continue arguing. His wife drove him crazy and they'd only been married two weeks, maybe that's why he loved her. Even the honeymoon was a challenge.

Blair still couldn't believe she had pulled it off. Her and Chuck, man and wife was surreal enough even after years together but both of them backpacking around Europe was definitely twilight-zone different. It was amazing nonetheless, Blair had been pampered all her life and her and Chuck together were the epitome of indulgence so for their honeymoon and a statement about their future life she wanted it to be something out of their comfort zone and away from the lifestyles they had grown up with. It was an added bonus that her mother looked like she had been hit by a bus when she was told of their plans; she was already selling their wedding photos to people magazine so she was disappointed that snaps from their honeymoon wouldn't be fit to grace the following issue. She actually hugged her daughter goodbye at the airport, almost sure she was going to end up getting her organs sold on the black market or some other shady activity she thought hostel's invited.

It was also a test of Chuck's love for her, they hadn't had the most conventional relationship but she knew he adored her and it was only reinforced when he reluctantly agreed to haul his own luggage around Europe and share a common room with the wayward and budgeting travellers of the globe. It didn't mean he didn't bitch like a little girl every new hostel they encountered but she seduced him into acceptance with great pleasure and she knew he'd never forget a trip like this.

"So darling where shall we go to next? Amsterdam or Munich?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders as he packed up his stuff grumply.

"Mrs Bass you have my balls somewhere in that backpack in between your high heels and underwear so why don't you just decide for us."

Blair giggled at being called Mrs Bass.

"Are you sick of me already?"

Chuck sat on the bed next to her and twisted her sparkly wedding ring around her finger affectionately, the thing could be sold to feed all of the developing world but she refused to take it off.

"I may get exasperated or pissed with you but I could never get sick of you. "

"Good so Amsterdam it is?"

"Whatever you say Mrs. Bass."

"Why don't you go make friends downstairs and I'll finish up here."

Chuck did as he was told only because the common area was opposite to the bar and he was in dire need of a stiff drink. An hour later and Blair was finally done with squeezing in all her shoes and souvenirs into her luggage so she dragged both backpacks and the suitcase downstairs to find Chuck getting friendly with a suspicious blonde.

"Who is this?"

She could tell Chuck was half drunk but couldn't be mad after making him sleep in a sleeping bag, she could however defend her territory even if that meant bitch slapping some slutty Swede with a her huge wedding ring.

"This is Helga and she is delightful."

Helga eyed up Blair carefully but seemed too ditzy or intoxicated to take Blair's death stare as a warning.

"Chuck we're leaving now."

"I saying to Chuck we should travel to Amsterdam together, I go there too so we all share."

Blair smiled dangerously.

"Well that would be great but Chuck is mistaken, we are going to Munich sorry."

"I no fussy, I go with too. All cities same to me. "

It was obvious Helga knew who Chuck was and how much he was worth but she wasn't sure if she recently knew he was officially unavailable. If not, she would very soon.

"I don't remember inviting you. I get that backpacking means getting around but I'm not sharing my husband or train ticket with you okay? It's our honeymoon."

Helga laughed.

"Why you go backpacking then? Not very fun honeymoon, you rich but not smart I see."

"That's really none of your business but if you'd kindly get your hands off Chuck I wont have to show you what money can buy in martial arts training or what going to the bitchiest prep school in the USA can teach you."

The martial arts thing was a lie but it was all truth that surviving at the top in Constance Billiard required scrappiness and some sharp nails.

Helga put up her hands in surrender.

"No wonder American man like us Europeans more if all girl from America as tight as you."

Blair had no idea what she was saying and didn't care to either.

"Chuck if you aren't out this door in five minutes I'm leaving without you."

Chuck stood up and held her hand as they left.

"After all these years you still get jealous?"

"Of course I do, I'll still be this way in sixty years, even more so when young gold diggers are trying to murder me and marry you in our rest home."

"And in sixty years you'll still have nothing to worry about."

Blair stood outside the hostel leaning against her husband who held her close.

"I'm sorry I made you do your washing next to stoners and rapists."

Chuck smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I've been called both those things at least once in my life so who am I to judge? Except the raping part I guess, I never had to force a girl, after all I'm Chuck Bass."

"I did take a little persuading at first though."

Chuck leaned his head down and kissed her head.

"Yes you did but I already knew you were stubborn and I always rise to a challenge."

"Is that was I am?"

"Yep, a challenge, a sadist, a seductress, a closet book nerd, an adventurer and the love of my life among other things."

"Well I am Blair Bass."

"Yes you are."

"I love you husband, even if you do attract easy women like moths to a flame. So how about going to your hotel?"

"I don't want you to give up on your ridiculous plan for us to continue backpacking and catching nasty hostel diseases."

"I haven't but we should compromise, a few days in the lap of luxury, a few days backpacking it's only fair and that way you'll never have to wash your clothes again."

"I do like to see how the other half lives, I think that is an excellent plan."

"Great so where to first?"

"I haven't stayed in the Rome penthouse for a couple of years. How would you like me to make love to you at the top of the eternal city?"

"I can't wait."

"I've always had a fantasy about smearing you with gelato and slowly licking it off."

"If you're a good boy I may grant your wish. But that means no more whining."

"Consider me as eager to sleep on a cot and grow a hunch from our luggage as much as the next guy."

"Great, shall we go then? The sooner we leave and catch a train the sooner I'll be covered and freezing with Italian ice cream."

"You always know how to motivate me. Let's run."

Blair had read in _Cosmopolitan _when she was younger that if every couple who planned on getting married travelled together first, half of those couples would break up. Travel was the ultimate test of partnership and communication, sure her and Chuck did it in reverse but she was convinced they had proved themselves worthy of being newlyweds. Chuck had always been a lover, a boyfriend, a fiancé but their honeymoon was amazing because he had proved himself to be her best friend too, just like it had all began. This was a new beginning so it was only appropriate. He was with her as her closest friend and true love, even if that was often in a room with eight other snoring travellers.


End file.
